


fuzakenna

by leevee



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, How Do I Tag, Poetry, Regret
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Ayano, orang-orang lain yang tidak mau memerhatikan itu menyebalkan. Shintarou setuju, tapi tambahkan puisi bermakna kias dalam daftar tersebut.</p><p>(trials on new headcanon designed specially for qunnyv19's Random<br/>Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuzakenna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lettuce Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lettuce+Strong).



> Kagerou Project owned by Jin/Shizen no Teki-P  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story
> 
> Prompt: UZA (artinya itu annoying/menjengkelkan) - Poetry - Gak harus poetry semua, kok. Di dalam FFnya nanti, harus menggunakan setting Alternative Reality dan kalau bisa penulis menceritakan bagaimana sang tokoh di masa lalunya.

> _Kepada mentari pagi,_  
>  _Kepada angin musim semi,_  
>  _Kepada kau yang baru kukenali,_  
>  _Semoga harimu indah!_

* * *

Kisaragi Shintarou adalah siswa yang sangat pintar.

Dengan IQ 164, ia dapat meraih nilai 100 dalam pelajaran apa pun dengan mudah. Namun khusus untuk satu jenis materi, otaknya seakan berhenti berjalan.

Shintarou tidak pernah memahami arti kias yang memperindah puisi.

* * *

> _Aku tidak memahami mereka._  
>  _Di balik senyuman yang terulas,_  
>  _dan sapaan lembut yang terlontar,_  
>  _tak ada kehangatan yang terpancar._
> 
> _Dari dalam benaknya,_  
>  _apa mereka pernah berpikir_  
>  _kalau aku ini spesies bodoh_  
>  _yang menyemangati badai?_

* * *

Tateyama Ayano.

Itu nama gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, bukan? Setiap kali ia mendapatkan nilai jelek, gadis itu akan selalu melipat kertas ujiannya menjadi bangau kertas.

Dan nilai ulangannya tidak pernah lebih dari 65.

Tapi anehnya, Tateyama memiliki bakat yang sangat unik: puisi-puisi buatannya menyentuh hati banyak orang.

Setidaknya itu kata orang-orang.

Shintarou terlalu payah untuk memahami apa indahnya rentetan kata-kata yang berbaris tanpa arti nan sistematis. Karena itu pula, ia gagal memahami satu-satunya keindahan Tateyama yang menjadikannya brilian di sekolah.

* * *

> _Hei, tuan_  
>  _Ya, anak kecil_  
>  _Aku ingin bertanya_  
>  _Bertanya tentang apa_  
>  _Jika kau bekerja setiap hari_  
>  _Lalu bertambah kaya setiap hari_  
>  _Apa kau tidak pernah merasa bosan_  
>  _Setiap hari?_

* * *

“Waaaahh ....”

Seseorang memanggilnya dari samping. Shintarou memutuskan untuk menoleh.

“Ada apa, Tateyama?”

“Tidak, aku hanya merasa Kisaragi-san pintar sekali! Padahal aku sudah belajar keras untuk bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal fisika ini, namun tetap saja aku akhirnya tidak bisa mengerjakan apa pun.”

Oh, hanya keluhan orang yang merasa iri dengan nilainya, toh.

“Aku ini memang payah, ya, hehehe.”Tateyama menggaruk kepalanya seakan-akan ada yang gatal.

“Mungkin cara belajarmu yang salah,” ia merespons dengan singkat.

“Oh ya? Hm ... bisa jadi ....”

Shintarou baru saja bersiap untuk tidur di tengah pelajaran ketika mendadak sebuah bangau kertas dilempar ke lengannya. “Ups, salah arah! Ah, aku ini memang bodoh ....”

Remaja tersebut jadi merasa terganggu. “Jangan main lempar-lemparan kertas di saat seperti ini, bodoh! Kalau ketahuan guru, aku juga yang kena marah!”

“Hehehe, maaf ya, Kisaragi-san. Habisnya kupikir kamu sudah tidur.”

Shintarou hanya mendengus kesal.

“Eh, omong-omong, Kisaragi-san. Kamu tadi bilang kalau cara belajarku salah, kan?”

“... Ya?”

“Kalau begitu, ajari aku cara belajar yang benar, ya!”

Shintarou terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

“... terserah kau saja, deh.”

* * *

> _“Lihat, ada nenek-nenek mau menyeberang jalan!”_  
>  _“Lihat, ada anjing sedang bermain dengan kucing!”_  
>  _“Lihat, ada bunga mawar di pojok taman sekolah!”_  
>  _“Lihat, ada begitu banyak untuk dibicarakan di sekitar kita,_  
>  _tapi tidak ada yang mau berhenti dan mendengar!”_

* * *

Ayano tidak suka dengan gadis-gadis yang ia temui di kelas.

Mereka sangat berisik, seakan-akan waktu di dunia hanya dihabiskan untuk mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting. Gosip terbaru, gaya pakaian, cara merawat muka yang baik, cara meningkatkan status sosial di sekolah ... padahal Ayano yakin, masih banyak hal  lain yang lebih menarik untuk dibicarakan selain topik-topik kewanitaan tersebut.

Jadi, setiap kali ia pergi jalan-jalan dengan para gadis itu, ia akan terdiam dan memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Mulai dari orang-orang yang berjalan melintasi kafe, suara kopi yang sedang diproses dalam mesin, hingga judul koran yang dibaca oleh bapak-bapak di meja seberang.

“Hei, lihat deh, ibu-ibu yang baru masuk itu!”

Ayano mengerjapkan mata. Jadi selama ini, mereka memerhatikan keadaan sekitar juga?

“Duh, pakaiannya aneh sekali! Mencampurkan baju ungu dengan sepatu biru neon, lipstik hitam, riasan mata kuning ... dia itu mau sok bergaya _harajuku_ atau mau jadi badut jalanan, sih?”

“Hahaha...!”

Ayano terdiam.

Semua orang sama saja.

* * *

> _ada sebatang pensil di atas meja._  
>  _sebatang pensil di atas meja terguling._  
>  _pensil di atas meja terguling jatuh._  
>  _di atas meja terguling jatuh penghapus._  
>  _atas meja terguling jatuh penghapus terisak._  
>  _meja terguling jatuh penghapus terisak hitam._  
>  _terguling jatuh penghapus terisak hitam putih._  
>  _pensil terdiam ke bawah lantai._

* * *

“Jadi, setelah mendapatkan gradien, kamu bisa meletakkan angkanya di sebelah X untuk membuat persamaan garisnya. Dari sini sudah bisa sendiri, kan?”

“Tunggu, Kisaragi-san. Gradien itu tadi yang mana, ya?”

“Ugh, gradien itu M yang kaucari tadi!”

“Hehehe, maaf ya, Kisaragi-san. Aku memang lambat untuk menangkap materi seperti ini ....”

Shintarou hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Kalau saja ia tidak setuju untuk menolong Tateyama, ia sudah bisa pulang dan melanjutkan permainan tadi malam. Tapi janji adalah janji, bukan?

“Eh, Kisaragi-san, lihat ke arah langit, deh!”

Belum ada lima menit, dan gadis ini sudah teralihkan lagi perhatiannya? Sungguh mengesankan.

“Iya, langitnya warna jingga. Sudah sore.”

“Bukan itu yang aku maksud! Lihat warna langitnya, Kisaragi-san, warna ungu campur birunya cantik sekali!”

Shintarou mencoba untuk memerhatikan dengan baik dan ... yah, warna violetnya memang bagus, sih.

“Dan coba lihat awannya! Bentuknya seperti kelinci!”

Pemuda itu tidak tahu siapa yang mulai terlebih dahulu, namun secara perlahan mereka mulai mengabaikan bab persamaan garis dan malah menikmati matahari senja bersama.

“Shintarou-kun ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira,” Tateyama memecah kesunyian dengan ragu-ragu. “Kupikir Shintarou-kun akan sama seperti orang lain. Mereka tidak akan mau mendengarkan kalau aku membicarakan tentang hal-hal sederhana, seperti ini. Mereka lebih suka membicarakan gosip atau barang terbaru di mal.”

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Tateyama memanggilnya dengan nama depan?

“Terima kasih, Shintarou-kun, karena sudah mendengarkanku bicara.”

“Oh-eh-iya, sama-sama.”

Dan sejak kapan ada yang menganggapnya sebagai teman yang menyenangkan?

* * *

> _Aku bicara,  
>  kau mendengarkan.  
>  Sesederhana itu._

* * *

“Ayano ...”

“Ya, Shintarou-kun? Apa ada masalah?”

“... kau mendapat nilai seratus.”

“Oh, iya, kebetulan saja aku berhasil mendapat inspirasi. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya kaget saja. Ternyata kau ini jago menulis puisi, ya?”

“Hehehe, begitulah! Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku untuk mendapat nilai bagus, makanya aku berjuang dengan keras!”

Shintarou hanya menatap kertas ulangannya yang mendapat nilai 70.

Ayano memang tidak bisa ditebak.

* * *

> _Lili Lili Laba Laba Lili Lili_  
>  _Merah sepekat darah, hitam selaras legam_  
>  _Suatu hari nanti, bisakah aku_  
>  _Memandangmu lagi dari dekat?_
> 
> _Ibunda, bingkai foto keluarga kita pecah tadi malam._

* * *

“Shintarou-kun.”

Kemarin Ayano absen dari sekolah. Hari ini, matanya sembab dan suaranya serak.

“Ya, Ayano?”

“Apa yang kaulakukan saat ayahmu meninggal, dulu?”

Shintarou bukan tipe orang yang dapat memahami makna kias dari pertanyaan seseorang. Makna kias merupakan gangguan bagi pemuda itu.

“Aku berusaha menjadi kuat untuk adikku.”

Ayano tersenyum.

Shintarou tidak membacanya sebagai senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ia bahkan baru mengetahui kabar kematian ibu Ayano dari ucapan bela sungkawa orang-orang yang berjalan ke meja gadis itu.

* * *

> _Nyonya Merah, Nyonya Merah_  
>  _Punyakah engkau sedikit mukjizat?_  
>  _Aku ingin pulang ke rumah,_  
>  _namun yang tersisa tinggal amarah_  
>  _yang membakar dan menyesatkan orang._

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Ayano sering pulang cepat. Katanya, ia harus membereskan rumah dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas lain. Mungkin ini efek samping dari kematian ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu--gadis itu jadi jarang punya waktu untuk belajar, sehingga nilainya semakin hari semakin menurun saja.

Kadang Shintarou khawatir, Ayano tidak naik kelas kalau begini terus keadaannya.

Tapi hari ini, saat Shintarou kembali ke sekolah di sore hari karena ingin mengambil kotak pensil yang tertinggal di laci meja (sejak kapan ia jadi seceroboh Ayano?) ia melihat Ayano yang masih terdiam di dalam kelas.

Langit berwarna lembayung dan violet hari ini. Cantik.

Pemuda itu nyaris mau menegur temannya tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Tidak, Shintarou sama sekali tidak berpengalaman untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang bersedih. Lagi pula, kalau Ayano memutuskan untuk menangis sendiri, artinya dia hanya ingin sendiri, kan?

Shintarou melangkah mundur, mencoba memberi privasi.

* * *

> _Jatuh._  
>  _._  
>    
>  _[J]_  
>  _/A|_  
>  _._  
>  _ >>T<<_  
>  _}U{_  
>  _._  
>  _._  
>  _h_  
>  _._  
>  _._  
>  _(bruk.)_

* * *

Ada bunga lili putih di atas meja Ayano sejak pagi.

Ada gadis-gadis yang menangis sejak pagi.

Ketika Shintarou akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka telinga lebar-lebar, mereka bilang Tateyama Ayano menjatuhkan diri dari atap sekolah dan mati.

Shintarou pernah membaca artikel di internet, katanya orang yang kehilangan kerabat yang dikasihinya bisa jatuh dalam stres. Orang yang stres memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk bunuh diri.

Orang yang ingin bunuh diri, tidak seharusnya dibiarkan sendirian.

“Ayano-chan masih sangat muda!”

“Iya, tidak seharusnya ia meninggal seperti itu.”

“Andai saja aku bisa membantu untuk meringankan bebannya.”

“Senyuman Ayano-chan selalu lebar, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia sebenarnya sedang sedih.”

Shintarou juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

“Aku ingat, Ayano-chan senang sekali setiap kita jalan-jalan bersama!”

“Iya, dia sangat suka pergi ke kafe di seberang sekolah itu, kan?”

“Selain itu, dia juga suka _crepe_ yang dijual di dekat stasiun itu!”

Itu bohong.

Ayano tidak pernah senang berjalan-jalan dengan mereka.

Ayano sangat suka membuat bekalnya sendiri, dan dia selalu bilang resepnya jauh lebih enak daripada yang dijual di toko.

Mereka salah memandang Ayano.

Sungguh menyebalkan.

Pantas saja Ayano tidak mau berteman dengan mereka.

* * *

> _Capailah aku, sang nektar Morpheus_  
>  _Indah menawan, walau hanya sesaat_  
>  _Nantinya, ketika tangan kita bertaut_  
>  _Takdir akan menjalin benang merah_  
>  _Antara benakmu dan hatiku jadi satu_

* * *

Shintarou tidak bisa memahami makna kias.

Makanya, saat pemuda itu menemukan bangau kertas di atap sekolah dengan tulisan bertinta merah, ia hanya bisa menyimpannya tanpa memahami apa yang tertulis di sana.

Sebuah puisi, ia tahu.

Puisi terakhir dari seorang gadis bernama Tateyama Ayano.

“Kau kan tahu, kalau aku tidak bisa mengerti puisi,” keluhnya di hadapan makam gadis itu. “Dasar cewek pintar. Kauingin balas dendam karena tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus selain dalam membuat puisi, eh? Ingin membuatku mati penasaran dengan isi puisi ini? Sungguh menyebalkan.”

Jadi, ia hanya memajang puisi itu di sudut meja komputernya--sebuah pengingat bahwa hingga kapan pun, ia tidak akan mampu memahami Tateyama Ayano dan apa yang ingin ia katakan padanya.

* * *

> _Kunci Jawaban:  
>  Kau selalu bilang, menyontek hanya akan membuatmu tidak puas dengan hasil yang kaudapatkan, karena itu bukan hasilmu sendiri, jadi aku tidak boleh menulis kunci jawaban untukmu._

* * *

Kadang, untuk memecahkan kode, tidak butuh seorang pemecah sandi: cukup kerabat dekat sang pembuat sandi saja.

“Jadi sampai sekarang kau belum bisa menebak isi puisi Nee-chan?” Kano berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. “Astaga, Nee-chan memang brilian! Padahal sebenarnya puisi itu mudah untuk dimengerti, lho.”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu puisi itu memang kelemahanku,” Shintarou menggerutu, namun saat ini Kano Shuuya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya memahami misteri di balik puisi Ayano yang sudah tidak terpecahkan selama dua tahun belakangan. “Sekarang cepat beritahukan padaku caranya!”

“Mudah saja. Lihat huruf pertama di setiap baris. Susun ke bawah.”

Shintarou membongkar lipatan bangau kertas tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya. Untunglah Ayano memilih kertas dan pulpen berkualitas tinggi, sehingga puisinya belum rusak setelah dua tahun berjalan.

Itu maksudnya.

Ada sesuatu yang mencekik hati Shintarou terlalu erat; kapan ia terakhir kali merasakan hal ini? Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat.

Perlahan namun pasti, air mata membasahi kedua belah pipi sang pemuda bermata kelam, sementara langit mewarnai dirinya sendiri dengan violet dan lembayung.

Puisi ini, luapan perasaan ini, sungguh menyebalkan (namun ia merindukannya).

* * *

> _Ayano,  
>  aku juga,  
>  cinta padamu._

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Shintarou tidak bisa memahami konotasi, sementara Ayano sangat mahir menulis puisi. Selain itu, alasan mengapa Ayano berteman dengan Shintarou adalah karena gadis-gadis lain seusianya hanya membicarakan sampah, beda dengan Shintarou yang mendengarkan ocehannya apa pun yang terjadi.
> 
> (inilah efek kelamaan enggak nulis fic, jadinya sampah banget orz mana puisinya eksperimental semua pula)
> 
> (btw puisi yang Ayano buat Shintarou adalah puisi yang ada sebelum adegan Shintarou menyadari kematian Ayano)


End file.
